


Don't Test My Patience

by vonvoyage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (forgot about that one), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Roommates, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situations causes Jean and Eren to become reluctant roommates, and their constant fighting was bound to lead to someone eventually snapping. Jean had just never thought that it would result in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Test My Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this thing didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. It was meant to be basically 2000 words worth of smut, but that's not what happened and now I don't know what this is. But I wrote it and so I figured I should just post it.

Jean had moved in with Eren approximately six months ago. It had started off as quite an unstable arrangement, neither of them particularly thrilled about the prospect of living together. The only reason it had happened in the first place was because Eren had just lost his roommate and couldn’t afford the rent by himself, and Jean had nowhere to stay as he had just moved to the city. Armin had suggested they try it out, at least until something better came along, and desperation caused them both to agree. They hadn’t seen each other since college, which even though it had only been about a year it still felt like forever ago to Jean.

He and Eren had used to hang out with the same group of people, but he wouldn't exactly count them as friends. They weren't even exactly on friendly terms if all the fights they would get into on a daily basis were anything to go by. No, it was more like they mutually tolerated the other at best, and he hadn’t exactly felt any sense of loss or sadness when they both graduated and went their separate ways. So, it was probably understandable why he had been skeptical about sharing a roof with Eren when Armin brought it up with him.

With no other option presenting itself, however, Jean had found himself standing in the doorway to Eren’s – and now also his (at least temporary) – apartment, carrying in moving boxes. All the while Eren was sitting on the couch playing video games, hardly even acknowledging his presence, much less offering to help. Jean was sure he was doing it just to make a point about being unhappy about their shared living situation. Something which he felt was unbelievable stupid and childish considering they were going to be roommates and at the very least should try getting along. It’s not like he was overjoyed either, and Eren was probably aware of that. But Eren was a stubborn son of a bitch who probably often disregarded any logical thinking. If anything it did, however, prove that Eren hadn’t grown up or changed much in the time they hadn’t seen each other. Which Jean wasn’t sure was a comforting discovery or not.

Eren hadn’t changed much as far as appearance went either. His brown hair a bit longer perhaps, but that was pretty much it. Still wore the same type of clothes too. Jean referred to it as hobo-chic, but Eren just called it casual wear. Which of course he would, he had the fashion sense of a snail.

After he had finished carrying in the boxes from his car – all the while sending frequent accusatory glances at Eren – it had taken him a couple of days to completely unpack everything and settle in.

Although he and Eren now slept separated only by a thin wall, they didn’t see each other much. They woke up at different times, worked different hours, and where Jean liked staying home and relaxing in the evening, Eren enjoyed going out. _A lot_ , Jean noticed. Which he wasn’t sure if it was something he normally did fully to that degree, or if he just did it much more now as Jean had moved in as a way to get away from him. Some nights he didn’t come home at all, and Jean had a pretty good idea as to why that was. Personally, having just gotten out of a relationship, he had very little interest in anything like that, and the nights spent alone suited him very well.

Seeing each other very little didn’t stop them from noticing the other person’s habits, though, and this led to practically every small interaction they had turning into a fight of some sort.

For example, Jean had a habit of leaving the toilet seat up, which Eren found very irritating, but Jean really didn’t see the big deal in. They were both guys after all. He also didn’t see how Eren had any room to complain when he _never_ did the dishes. Eren would let them pile up for days until Jean got too frustrated and did them himself. When he had asked him about simply getting a _damn dishwasher_ _instead_ , Eren had said that it was too expensive and that there was no room, but then Jean did not understand why he hadn’t just gotten an apartment with a dishwasher in the first place!

All in all, Jean supposed that he had been awaiting some type of breaking point. Although, in his mind, he'd been imagining a lot of yelling, followed by him either leaving or Eren kicking him out of the apartment. What instead had happened was something of quite the opposite nature, and something that had changed the whole basis of their relationship.

They had both been tipsy during that evening, and one of their recurrent arguments about Eren leaving hair in the shower drain, and Jean moving things away from their original spot – _which was so dumb and Jean didn’t understand why it annoyed Eren so much_ – had broken out. This time, it had turned a bit physical, no doubt something that could at least partly be blamed on the alcohol.

Both shouting at the other, Eren had pushed Jean in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps, and then grab onto Eren’s shirt and press him against the wall in retaliation. Their breathing had been labored, and it took Jean a few seconds to notice the way Eren’s demeanor had seemed to change. The way his cheeks had flushed, the way his eyes had focused on Jean’s lips, and the way he used his tongue to wet his own. When he yanked Jean down towards him and kissed him, it had been with all the aggressiveness still hanging over them from the fight, and when Jean then proceeded to fucked Eren from behind on his bed, it was with enough force to make the bed frame rattle. Later, when thinking about why he had even kissed Eren back, Jean argued that that too could probably be partly blamable on the alcohol.

After that incident, they fought a whole deal less. Or perhaps that was untrue. Fights did still start, it just now almost always developed into them having very rough sex. It was something that Jean had never really participated in before, at least not to this degree. Eren, it seemed, had a thing for being _dominated_ , for lack of better word. Which Jean had found almost amusing at first since it so strongly contrasted Eren’s personality and behavior normally. He would however not lie and say that he did not find it a whole new level of hot. Seeing the way Eren’s eyes watered as he deep throated Jean and swallowed down every last drop of his come, and hearing the way he whimpered as Jean spanked his bare ass, brought a whole new meaning to the word aroused. Although, Jean would admit that the first time Eren had asked him to choke him he’d been somewhat weirded out.

‘’Can’t you die from that shit?’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Just don’t take it too far.’’

When he had then still hesitated, Eren had given a frustrated sigh.

‘’ _Come on_ , Jean. I want to feel your hands around my throat as you pound into me with your thick co–‘’

The sudden snap of Jean’s hips had twisted the last word onto a drawn out moan.

In the end, though, Jean did as Eren had asked. With the way Eren had writhed beneath him while begging, he wasn’t sure how he was meant to have resisted. The slight unsureness he had still felt as he wrapped his hands around Eren’s throat had all but evaporated at seeing the expression on his face. Eyes glazed over, mouth opened as he tried to pull more air into his lungs, head tilted back to give Jean better access. The way Eren’s body had reacted too, squeezing deliciously around Jean’s cock, had made him release a moan of pleasure. As Eren came, Jean had marveled at how completely out of it he looked, he was pretty sure Eren even blacked out for a few seconds. When he came back to himself, still breathing harshly, a look of bliss on his face and eyes blinking slowly as he looked up at Jean with a small smile, Jean’s hips had stuttered as he came with a broken groan. After, he hid his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, lips pressed against his pulse.

The frenzy they seemed to provoke in each other caused them to fuck on basically every available surface in the apartment, and over time it developed from only being triggered by fights to them themselves initiating it because of want. Eren also stopped going out constantly, spending more time at home with Jean, and when he did go out, he started to coax Jean into coming with him.

And so all this led Jean up to present time, where they were both seated on the couch in the living room, Jean leaning against the armrest with his feet propped up on Eren’s lap, where he absentmindedly traced his fingers while they both watched tv. The slight tickling sensation of Eren’s touch sending pleasant shivers through his body – and then just like that it suddenly hit him.

_This was kind of bizarre._

What they were doing. Sitting together in complete serenity. Enjoying each other’s company. Add to the fact that Eren kept touching him with light fingers that spoke of familiarity, they were behaving very much like a couple. Which, considering they had never spoken about it, Jean was pretty sure they weren’t. It was also something he had never planned to happen. He didn’t even like Eren. The sex was just a way to relieve the tension between them, help with the arguing. Although, he would have to admit that he had found Eren more bearable as of late, and he liked seeing him smile, and hearing him laugh and – okay, so perhaps he would admit to himself that he liked Eren. A bit.

_When had that happened?_

And when had their relationship shifted so extreme from practically hate-fuck to… whatever this was.

‘’Hey Eren, are we like a – a couple?’’ The question slipped out before he had time to think better of it.

Eren’s fingers kept tracing shapes on his feet and up towards his ankles, gaze not shifting from the tv-screen as he answered.

‘’Of course.’’

Okay, so that made Jean go blank for a couple of seconds, because what did that even mean. _Of course._ They had never even broached the subject, how did Eren come to the conclusion that this was an obviousness.

He met Eren’s eyes as he turned away from the screen to look at Jean, eyebrows slightly scrunched together.

‘’Wait, why would you ask that? Did you not know?’’

_Rewind. How was Eren the one confused all of the sudden?_

‘’What do you mean, ‘’did you not know?’’, we’ve never even talked about this!’’ He pulled his feet away from Eren’s lap, sitting up straight, all the while glaring at Eren accusingly.

‘’We live together, we’ve slept together for about three months, we spend most of our free time together and sometimes we cuddle. How can that not be a relationship?’’

That was true. They did cuddle occasionally. After sex, admittedly, but still.

‘’Wait, are you saying that you don’t want to be in a relationship with me?’’ Eren’s eyes turned searching, somewhat unsure, as they looked into his.

And no, that probably wasn’t what he had meant. He enjoyed this, what they had. It was just… it had taken him by surprise. The realization of what they were doing catching up with him.

‘’It would have been nice to be given a heads up,’’ he muttered, sinking down into the couch again, turning back to the tv.

Eren snorted, sounding amused.

‘’Are you pouting?’’

‘’No.’’

Another snort.

‘’You totally are.’’

Then Eren was suddenly climbing into his lap, and Jean thought he took this all way too easy. The two of them being a couple really wasn’t obvious.

But then Eren kissed him, and so he figured he should just go with it.


End file.
